Atrapados en el ascensor
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Yashiro sospecha que algo sucedió entre Kyoko y Ren. Por eso hace uso de su "poder" con el fin de averiguarlo.


Yashiro sospecha que algo sucedió entre Kyoko y Ren. El motivo: Sus actitudes.

Por el lado de Tsuruga Ren este estaba feliz. Muy feliz. Tan feliz que parecía que se había confesado sus sentimientos a Kyoko y ella le haya correspondido.

Quizás... ¿Había sucedido eso?

Se preguntó teniendo la ilusión que fuera así. Ya que él, no le decía nada. Entonces empezó a observar a Kyoko, su comportamiento, su actitud. Esperando que un signo la delate de que ha caído en amor con Ren.

Pero, no. Normal. Demasiado normal. Tan normal que eso mismo parecía extraño. Razón por la cual, parecía que ella haya empezado a ser novia de Ren y trata de ocultarlo, además de que cada vez que intentaba preguntárselo, ella se iba rápidamente a quien sabe dónde.

En este momento, tal vez, Yashiro estaba paranoico. Viendo lo que quería ver. Sin embargo últimamente tenía la intuición de que algo había pasado entre ellos dos. Se lo decía su corazón.

Por eso comenzó a observarlos a los dos. Sus interacciones, sus conversaciones. Todo. Y llego a la conclusión que entre ellos había una monotonía, como si estuviera ensayado y sobre todo muy breve.

Capaz, que ahora estaba alucinando.

No obstante, esa duda se disipo cuando encontró a Kyoko viendo de lejos a Ren teniendo un leve sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas y a Ren se le escapaba una sutil mirada de reojo hacia ella. Primero los ojos del manager se dilataron, luego se acomodó los lentes y mientras una sonrisilla hacia su aparición, sus ojos se entrecerraban.

Ahora estando seguro. Algo había pasado y como ellos no tenían intención de decirle. Se decidió en que iba a hacer que ellos se lo digan. Sea lo que sea (aun si no empezaron a salir) quería saberlo con lujo de detalles.

Y a los pocos días. La oportunidad se presentó ante él.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y vio a Kyoko sola. Yashiro junto a Ren ingresaron, ante dándoles sus respectivos saludos. Ella les dio espacio colocándose en un rincón y Ren apretó el botón.

En los segundos que paso en completo en silencio. El manager lo rompió.

— ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes que me quieran contar?

— No —Respondió simplemente Ren. Y Kyoko negó con la cabeza.

Con la negación presentada. Yashiro no tuvo más opción que hacer uso de su "poder" con el fin de averiguar qué había sucedido. En un instante el manager se encontraba con sus manos desnudas apretando un botón.

Solo transcurrió un segundo para que los presentes se le quedaran viendo el dedo, atónitos. Cuatro más para que Yashiro hiciera una amenaza. Dos más para que los aludidos estén en silencio solo escuchando el latido de sus propios corazones. Y tres más para que los susodichos tragaran saliva al unísono al notar como salía humo y el ascensor se detenía abruptamente, después de realizar una sacudida como también quedándose en la completa oscuridad.

Y otro más para darse cuenta que habían quedado atrapados en el ascensor.

...

A la milésima de segundo. Yashiro soltó el botón y se dio la vuelta. Entretanto las luces de emergencia comenzaban a iluminar el ascensor ahora detenido.

— No quería usar mi "poder" de forma indebida, pero tuve que tomar medidas desesperadas para saber que está sucediendo con ustedes dos —Le dijo calmadamente— Así que podrían hacerme el favor de decirme que sucede.

— No sucede nada —Hablo Kyoko estando en el rincón. Yashiro obvio no le creyó haciendo un gesto que demostraba lo ofendido que estaba.

— ¡Yo sé que algo paso! —Replico— Los he estado observando y han actuado muy normal entre ustedes.

¿Normal?

Se preguntaron los dos aludidos en su mente. Si poder encontrar algo extraño en eso.

—Sí, ¡Normal! y no crean que no he notado sus miradas que se hacen a escondidas. ¡Ya díganme que es lo que está sucediendo entre ustedes dos!... ¿Acaso comenzaron a salir? —Y sus ojos brillaron ante esa posibilidad.

— Mogami_san te dijo que no sucedió nada— Refuto Ren—Y si recuerdo bien, anteriormente también te lo dije. No hacía falta encerrarnos en un ascensor para confirmarlo.

Yashiro se desilusiono.

—N-no es posible —Murmuro y frunciendo el ceño. Los amenazo— No voy a dejar que los del mantenimiento hagan funcionar el ascensor hasta que me lo digan —Mirándolo seriamente como cruzándose de brazos con la intención de que no los iba a dejar ir sino se lo decían.

A los segundos Ren miro a Kyoko. Kyoko miro a Ren. Ella soltó un suspiro, él le hizo un gesto como preguntando. Ella asintió y desvió la mirada sonrojándose.

Yashiro quien observaba todo. Estaba empezando a hiperventilar, esperando el momento en que Ren le confirme su sospecha mirando más que expectante.

— Bien, Yashiro —Dijo Ren dejando escapar un suspiro resignado— Ya no importa el hecho de que quisimos mantenerlo en secreto, contigo se nota que es imposible intentar ocultarlo... —Tomo aire— Mogami_san y yo somos novios.

Al escuchar eso Yashiro dejo escapar un grito de fangirl que estuvo conteniendo como teniendo un brillo inusual en los ojos como si millones de estrellas estén en sus cuencas. Entretanto miles de flores le rodeaban.

— ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad? —Empezó a repetir emocionado— ¿Desde hace cuánto? ¿Cómo? ¡Dime todos los detalles! Tengo que saberlo.

Entretanto Yashiro miraba a Ren esperando que conteste cada una de sus preguntas. No obstante, en un instante, el aludido esbozo una sonrisa de lo más amable, de esas cuales era una fachada. Acompañada de un: Por supuesto.

El manager se estremeció sin saber exactamente que hizo para enojarlo.

Pues, claro después de todo solito Ren, se hizo la idea de que probablemente unas horas este atrapado en el ascensor hasta que los del mantenimiento lo arreglen e indudablemente durante esas horas no iba a estar solas con Kyoko.


End file.
